


Soothing Voice

by foxtoveni



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: A+ Title /kicked, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Skateboarder!Keith, Surfer!Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-11 22:29:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7910062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxtoveni/pseuds/foxtoveni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lance: since you’re coming over with me to the beach I can teach you how to surf!</p><p>Mullet Boy: Sure.<br/>Mullet Boy: Just don’t make any more of those awful puns.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soothing Voice

Lance could _not_ stand the summer heat this year, basically stuck to the chair while fanning a book toward his face frantically. He had to peel his arms and legs from the chair, an uncomfortable smack once freed from the bounds of that chair, he’ll never trust it again.  
  
Lance splayed the windows open, the sweet evening breeze washing over him like it always felt back at the beach, no matter how hot the sun was at the beach, the breeze and fresh salt seawater was relaxing.  
  
In fact, he actually arrived from the beach merely two hours ago, still in his surfing suit. In reality he’d fallen asleep in the chair, drowsy from the long day of surfing and playing volleyball with Pidge and Hunk. Shiro and Allura were there but they preferred to watch while Coran took the scores, shouting encouragement, almost sounding like a narrator. Sadly Lance ended up losing up against his best friends. It wasn’t fair, if you ask Lance, _Two against One? Hmph!_  
  
But in the end it was all fun, Shiro had to leave early. Apparently a friend moving in into town after some years, Allura excited to meet them she followed right behind Shiro. Hours later, Pidge’s older brother came to pick them up, Coran left shortly after and that left Hunk and Lance. They hung about until Hunk eventually had to take his leave for the day and now it just left Lance to sit alone at the beach for a while until he decided it was finally time to return to his house.  
  
But now Lance was sluggish, slumped against the window’s edge with an expression of exhaust. He stared off at the neighboring’s house open window, lights shining bright now that it's night- _Why are the lights on? Who opened the window?_  
_  
_ For as long as Lance has been living in this house, he never spotted the one next door being inhabited. There was furniture, sure, but nobody was ever there for all Lance knew. The brunette’s lips pursed and brows arched upwards. What if it’s a robber? Oh no.

 

Lance wanted to confirm his suspicions but before he could investigate something stopped him from moving, _a voice_ coming from _that house._ He doesn’t know who that voice belonged to, but a guy was singing, _singing_ in such an angelic voice that danced around Lance’s head and made him wobbly.  
  
He got lost in the voice that time seemed to slow and stop. However that wasn’t the case for the owner of the voice who walked up to the open window facing the next house’s own and he was just in time to see who his audience was, leaning out the window, chin in palm and eyes closed. His singing and Lance’s trance stopped altogether.  
  
It took Lance a minute or two to process what was happening though, but when it finally clicked in that the voice no longer sung he opened his blue eyes that instantly met dark purple ones, expressing confusion and maybe a.. baffled glare? Startled he had taken a reel back, his line of sight completely focused on the man in front despite the embarrassment.  
  
He took a good look at the man, bedhead hair that still didn’t mess up what appeared to be a mullet, pursed lips and eyes no longer showing a glare but pure surprise now. There was a plain red cup in his hand, covered by his sweater’s ridiculously long sleeves. It was adorable, though. _He’s adorable,_ may Lance clarify.  
  
The mullet-hairstyled man was the first to speak. “Can I help you?”  
  
“Yes, actually,” he said within a heartbeat, confidence raining down upon him all out the blue. It took him another minute to get out what he wanted to say, he got lost in the man’s eyes. In the minute it took him to talk his heart spoke instead, it skipped beats over and over again the longer he looked at the man.  
  
“Uh,” Lance coughed. “Lance’s the name, but you may call me The Great Sir Lancelot. What’s your name?”  
  
The man pulled a chair from the side, dragging it to the window, taking a seat and settling his cup on the windowsill gently.  
  
“Keith. Nice to meet you, _Lance_ .” Keith emphasised and his features didn’t express a smile, but if his voice was to go by anything, he was, the smile just tugging at the corners of Keith’s lips.  
  
At this Lance blushed, a smile curling up before he turned and dragged a chair for himself.  
  
They talked for hours that night. Lance discovered Keith is Shiro’s childhood friend, - he was in fact the guy Shiro talked about earlier - Keith had just moved from his parents’ house to live on his own near the beach. He noted he likes skateboarding down the sidewalk by the beach.  
  
What Keith discovered about Lance is that he loves surfing, but on the other hand is that he makes too many awful puns for his own good, but Keith did crack a chuckle at some here and there. Aside from that, Lance was kind and caring, Keith smiled fondly at that. However, the nickname Lance had quickly adapted to him, Mullet-Boy, was enough to make him groan and throw scrunched up papers at the blue-eyed surfer who missed majority of the chances to dodge them.  
  
That night Lance went to bed, looking forward to tomorrow; he was going to take Keith to the beach! He tried to sleep but he was too busy thinking about Keith in general, plus grinning wide at the new contact in his phone. It was Keith’s phone number, they exchanged them some time around their conversation. He decided to text him.  
  
_Lance: since you’re coming over with me to the beach I can teach you how to surf!_  
  
_Mullet Boy: Sure._  
_Mullet Boy: Just don’t make any more of those awful puns._  
  
_Lance: You’ve got nothing to worry about_  
_Lance: plus_  
_  
Mullet Boy: no puns._

 _Lance: aw, c’mon_  
_Lance: pleeeease?_  
  
_Mullet Boy: ..fine._  
_Mullet Boy: See you tomorrow._  
_Mullet Boy: Goodnight, Great Sir Lancelot. ☆_  
  
_  
_ That little star emoji made Lance squeal on the inside, it took him a second to send his own _goodnight_ accompanied with his own emoji, sparkles, and he just called him Great Sir Lancelot! He’s got to wonder if Keith named his contact number like that.

**Author's Note:**

> I can 100% confirm that Keith, did in fact, name Lance's contact number "The Great Sir Lancelot". 
> 
> I'd make this a multi-chapter fic, but I'm not good at updating 'em sO. But who knows? Maybe I'll write some of Lance and Keith's adventures at the beach. I do plan on writing some Merman Keith and Lance fic some time, too. Hope you guys like this one, tho! I know it's very short but ye.
> 
> Btw, this was based off an otp prompt I saw over at tumblr, tho I forgot how it went so there's some changes oops-


End file.
